The Scars No Longer Hidden
by Aerilon452
Summary: Walt shows Vic the scar's he's covered up. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


**SUMMARY:** Walt let's Vic see the scar's he's long since covered up.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of LONGMIRE

 **RATING:** T+

 **PAIRING:** Walt/Vic

 **THE SCARS NO LONGER HIDDEN:**

Vic had seen Walt take his shirt off plenty of times; mostly because of blood stains, his or criminals. This was the first time she was seeing his back. He was showing her the scars he carried from a dark time in his life and not the scattered glances she'd managed to catch. He was showing her. They were in his cabin, the night was so quiet, so much so that Vic could hear her heart thundering in her chest as she stretched out her arm to allow her fingers to touch the soft white scar along his left shoulder blade. He took in a shuddering breath that mirrored her own. She closed the distance between them, her arms going around his waist, her lips kissing the scar her fingers had abandoned.

Walt rested his arms over Vic's as he felt her lips touching the long scar on his back. Her lips were so soft, softer than a rose or even silk. Every breath he took made him shudder with the force of emotions he wasn't used to dealing with. She always did that to him; she made him feel when he didn't want to. Walt leaned his head back, touching her, feeling the way her chest rose pressing into his back; the softness of her t-shirt sent. With her little kisses she systematically wiped away the events surrounding the scars. Vic was easing the demons that took him when he wanted to avenge his wife's murder. How could he have fallen so hard for her? How had he let it happen? Walt didn't have an answer to either question not since the last time he asked them.

Vic was playing this by ear, letting instinct guide her until Walt told her enough was enough. She pressed a kiss to the top of the scar before pulling back and taking her arms from around his waist. Walt turned to her then, his eyes boring into her. She sucked in a breath when his hands settled on her hips, fingers digging into the denim gently. Vic gripped the hem of her olive drab t-shirt, pulling it over her head to drop to the floor of his bedroom. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as Walt moved his hands up, the warm weight of his palms rest over her ribs, his thumbs rubbing back and forth over the outside of her breasts. There was this tension rising between them, but it wasn't a drive for sex. It was a need to explore, to feel, to taste, and to touch.

Walt could only focus on Vic as she stood before him in bare feet, her denim jeans, and her black undershirt. Tonight she even had her blonde hair down falling over her shoulders. He had to remind himself to keep breathing, to keep a steady even pace. Carefully, keeping his eyes locked with hers, Walt pulled her black undershirt free from the waistband of her jeans, tugging it up, and over her head. Then with trembling fingers he unhooked the front closure of her solid black bra. She said nothing, just brought her hands up and pulled the straps down her arms. Like her shirt, it was dropped to the floor without much notice. Walt returned his hands to her, his palms covering her pert breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch.

Vic gasped, bringing her hands up to cover his. Now they were evenly undressed. Silently this understanding passed between them, this was as far as they would go. The jeans would stay on. Her hands moved to his arms, sliding up to his shoulders, and then her left kept moving until she was cupping the back of his head. "Walt…" She whispered his name pulling him down so she could kiss him. At first it was a simple press of lips, waiting for the other to continue. It was then that Walt ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, teasing her to open to him. She gladly obliged him; her mouth opened gladly taking his tongue. A moan rumbled in Vic's chest as Walt kissed her, infusing her with all the pent up passion that they'd been trying to ignore for months since her divorce.

Walt dropped his hands down to Vic's hips once more, but they did not stay there. He slid them around to her back, moving slowly up to feel her unmarred back. Her skin was soft, supple. Walt moaned into his kiss he was giving Vic. He slipped his jean clad leg between hers, wedging his thigh against her already heated center. Walt could feel it bleeding through her pants and into him. Carefully, gripping her hips, he took a single step towards the bed. Vic broke the connection of their lips, her hands branding his flesh while they stared at each other. The choice was removed from his hands when Vic stepped away, stretching out on his bed, her head resting on his pillow with the low light of the lamp casting her in a soft yellow glow.

Vic stretched out on the bed keeping her eyes squarely on Walt as he watched her in return. Her entire body quivered, inside and out, just from the hungry gaze he was giving her. Tonight he was the predator, she was his prey. "Are you gonna join me?" She asked, her fingers digging into the blanket underneath her. Walt walked to the bed, knelt down, his left hand wrapped around the ankle of her right leg. Vic flinched at his touch, from the tidal force of the warmth coursing up her leg to settle between her thighs. She knew this was as far as they were going, as far as they were ready to go.

Walt slid his hand up Vic's leg until he was kneeling between her parted knees; his palm touching denim, his fingers touching flesh. He could feel the way her muscles quivered. "Vic?" Walt couldn't tell if she was having second thoughts, or if it was nerves, or something else. Her hand shook as it touched his on her hip. She laced their fingers together, pulling him down to her. His chest touched hers and a few seconds later his lips were on hers, kissing her, letting the traces of his doubt fall away in favor of savoring Vic, basking in the way her knees came up to cradle him, to press their jean covered pelvises together. He was hard, the denim of his jeans rubbing against him as he rocked against her. There was more pleasure in being in Vic's arms than he thought could ever be possible. It made him nervous finally being with her like this.

Vic could barely focus on one of the many sensations vying for her attention. She was worried her brain might short circuit, but then again, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Not now, not when she was with Walt. Feeling the weight of him over her, the touch of his manly hair covered chest against her already overly sensitized nipple, and the taste of his kiss; all of it served to ramp up her attraction to him that had been simmering for months. Playfully she nipped Walt's bottom lip. He pulled back, a growl rumbling in his chest. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard from him. She laughed wickedly, bringing her other hand up to cup his eternally stubble covered jaw. Vic saw the last thing in his gaze she thought she would ever see in regards to her; nerves. Walt was nervous with her. "You won't break me, Walt." She angled her head slightly and tightened her hand in his.

Walt didn't reply. What could he say to her? Rather, he kissed her quickly before trailing his lips down her throat, his teeth teasingly sinking into her shoulder. Below him Vic bucked, her left heel digging into his flank pulling him closer between her thighs applying pressure to the front of him wrestling another moan from him. He moved down, his lips kissing the valley between her ample breasts. The tip of his tongue darted out, drawing a wet line to the left where he could feel the beat of her heart tease his senses. Her heart was one of the most precious things in the state of Wyoming and he would guard it as fiercely as he could. Indulging in a desire he'd long since harbored, Walt turned his head placing his ear to Vic's chest. He needed to hear the strong beat, needed it branded to his memory.

Vic did a complete 180 in emotions that went from raging lust to severe tenderness. With her free hand she cupped the back of Walt's head, her fingers sliding through his hair as he pressed his ear to her chest. In all the times she and Sean had shared a bed, he'd never done what Walt was doing now. This was somehow more intimate than it should be, just one more gesture to bind her tighter to Walt's side, imbedding him deeper in her heart, a heart that belonged to no other and never would. She knew it, had known it from the night Walt had traded places with her, agreed to a duel between him and the crazy survivalist Chance. That night a small part of her died when the car was driving away from him; it was the part that kept pretending to love Sean.

Walt felt his body's hunger for Vic cool considerably in the wake of her heart beating strongly against his ear. _Thump! Thump!_ The sound was so deafening in the silence that had fallen over them. He could, and would, happily spend all night in her arms just holding her against him, feeling the way they breathed together. Walt smiled gently, enjoying the way Vic had started to stroke the back of his head; her movements lazy, languid. As much as he wanted to be buried deep inside her, he wanted this more. Walt wanted to take the time for his body to memorize Vic's, for her skin to be second nature to him, more so than breathing. He wanted his heart to echo the beat of hers.

Vic wasn't so eager to have things progress from this point; she knew this wasn't the time for that last step. She wanted to keep him where he was in her arms, against her body. His personality was second nature to her, and as Henry had pointed out, she'd started acting like Walt. That thought brought a small smile to her kiss swollen lips. Another side effect of spending so much time with him was she could almost tell what he was thinking. "Hey, Walt."

"Yeah, Vic." Walt replied turning his head momentarily to place a kiss to the space above her heart. He had his eyes closed, his breathing had finally returned to normal letting him concentrate on Vic's heart.

"Can we stay like this tonight?" Vic asked running the tips of her toes up and down his right calf. She wasn't too eager for him to move off her. He felt right against her; the perfect weight. The desire was set to simmer; it could be dealt with later on. Right now Vic just wanted to be held.

"Anything you want." Walt answered in his usual manner. He felt her chuckle beneath him. There would be many more nights for them, he was sure of that, and so was she. They could afford one night of holding, of languid lying together before they knew they would be consumed by the passionate storm waiting just over the horizon.

 **MORNING:**

Vic woke feeling refreshed, noting the warm weight of a body at her back; Walt's body. And she especially liked the way his thigh was wedged between her legs. A smile curved her lips as more of her senses woke up with her, working as best they could without coffee. Walt's cheek rested between her shoulder blades, his warm breath tickling her back while one of his right arm was under her torso, the hand cupping her left breast. She vaguely remembered them tiredly switching positions half way through the night. She wasn't in a great hurry to move, to break the contact of skin to skin or have him move his thigh from between hers. This chance wasn't offered to her very often. Vic relished this rare opportunity to lie in bed, to let her body memorize that of her lover still asleep behind her.

Walt opened his eyes to the expanse of skin belonging to Vic. He nuzzled his nose along her spine, but that wasn't enough. Shifting slightly, Walt kissed his way up to the back of her neck, across her shoulder, and back to where his cheek had been pressed to her back all night. This was the first time, in a long while, he'd woken up with the heart heavy guilt that had been his constant companion since his wife had been murdered. Vic made hat possible even though Walt knew he had a long way to go before all of it could be fully shed from his shoulders. "Morning." Walt said, his voice scratchy.

"Morning." Vic said into the pillow. Even though she'd woken up before Walt, she was reluctant to put too much effort into actually letting the rest of her body wake up. She reached behind her to blindly feel for any inch of him she could touch. His hand captured hers, his lips kissing the pads of her fingers, and then he pulled away from her. Vic moaned in protest, rolling over where she stretched. Her spine and shoulders cracked from where she's spent the night in one position. Vic groaned in delight from the stretch, minutely aware that Walt had groaned with her. Looking at him, Vic cheekily asked, "Enjoying the show?" She sat up and picked up her phone, checking to make sure they didn't miss a call.

"Why, yes ma'am, I am." Walt replied wickedly. Where had that come from? Vic alone had the ability to get him to act outside the norm of his set life, his set personality that some would call the 'Brooding Cowboy'. "You want some coffee?" He asked getting out of bed, coming around so he could stand in front of her. Walt reached out cupping her face, tilting her head back. This was definitely one of his better mornings.

Vic's brain was playing the same blinking message it had been for the last half hour while she lazed in bed under the delicious weight of Walt Longmire; _COFFEE! COFFEE! COFFEE!_ "How'd you know?" She stood up, her phone abandoned on the bed. Her arms draped over his broad shoulders, their chests pressing together again. Sean was right, she was happier here with Walt, more so than she had ever been with the man she married.

"Well," Walt rubbed his thumbs back and forth over Vic's cheeks. "If we were at the station, you'd be working through your second cup right now." It was close to nine in the morning, they were both in need of caffeine. Stepping back from her, Walt added, "I'll be in the kitchen." He walked out so Vic could do what she needed to. They had a long day of office work to do, unless some poor soul was murdered in the county.

 **THE END:**


End file.
